


What the Team Don't Know

by Endellion



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: The BAU know that Penelope and Derek are a couple. What they don't know is that they are actually a throuple, with Spencer. On a case Spencer has cause to consider if this secrecy is no longer useful.





	What the Team Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> Prompt was for a triad/threesome situation with Penelope/Derek/Spencer as a day in the life and dealing with one's gray-asexuality. I'm ace rather than gray-ace so I hope I wrote it in an acceptable manner. 
> 
> Merry Christmas Maya!

The members of the BAU knew that Morgan and Garcia were a couple. They didn’t hide it, they didn’t care to. Their easy affection and deep bond was easy to see. What people didn’t realise, is that they were actually polyamorous and had a third in their relationship. People certainly wouldn’t have expected that third to be one Spencer Reid.

Spencer was gray-ace. He rarely felt any sexual attraction or had any sense of desire for sexual affection. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Derek or Penelope, he did. Intensely. He just didn’t think it could only be shown through sex.

He liked cuddling when he was in the mood. He liked going to movies with them and out for dinner. He liked discussing the news with them. They were both intelligent, funny, warm people and Spencer adored them. Sometimes when Penelope and Derek had sex, Spencer would be in the room with them. Sometimes he directed them, or offered manual stimulation. Sometimes he jerked off near them or one of them would. Sometimes he just watched and sometimes he wasn’t in the room but reading or writing a letter to his mom.

That day started as any other. They untangled from the bed and Penelope and Derek shared a kiss. Penelope gave Spencer a hug and Derek ruffled his bedhead. They grabbed muffins and coffee on the way to work, then listened as JJ told the team all about their newest case.

It was a long day with a short flight, then putting together the profile. Derek and Penelope had a room together but Spencer was booked in a room alone. He was used to sleeping with Penelope and Derek and wasn’t pleased but what could he say? He sat on the bed at the motel room and considered things. Derek and Penelope were known as a couple, so of course they would get a room together. No one knew about his relationship with them and that was fine.

Initially, it had been his choice. He hadn’t thought it was anyone else’s business and he knew that their relationship was still considered abnormal to most of society. Now, though, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen in the future. Right now, people not knowing meant sleeping alone but in the future it could mean that he wasn’t given boyfriend rights to be in their hospital rooms.

Lost in thought, Spencer looked up when the knock on the door came. He didn’t know who it was but when he looked through the peep-hole he saw Penelope and Derek. He opened the door. “Guys?” He knew he looked confused.

“C’mon, Spence, your room is a single so the bed is smaller. You’ll have to join us in ours.” Penelope said.  
“If you want to.” Derek added. “If you want to crash on your own tonight, it’s fine.”  
Spencer smiled a little. “Actually, I’d like to join you.” He grabbed his bag and followed them to their room.

After the case, when they were home, he would need to discuss his thoughts with them. Get their opinions on the situation and see how they felt or thought they should move forward. But for tonight, it was enough that they came to get him.


End file.
